


Holy Amazonian

by ourdreamsrealized



Category: DCU, DCU (Comics), Justice League & Justice League Unlimited (Cartoons), Justice League (2017), Justice League - All Media Types, The Flash (Comics), The Flash (TV 2014), The Flash - All Media Types
Genre: Amazon!Reader, Amazonian!Reader, Comedy, F/M, Flirting, Fluff, Friendship, One-Shot, Romance, The Flash x Reader - Freeform, The Flash x You, barry allen x reader - Freeform, shameless flirting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-02
Updated: 2019-02-02
Packaged: 2019-10-21 02:58:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17634728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ourdreamsrealized/pseuds/ourdreamsrealized
Summary: Imagine Barry Allen flirting with you while you’re staying in the Justice League Satellite with your friend Diana. Being a proud Amazon woman, you quickly shut him down, but that just adds fuel to his fire.





	Holy Amazonian

**Author's Note:**

> Posting stuff from my Tumblr. Enjoy!

"Thank you for coming all this way, Y/N,“ Diana said as you walked down the halls of the Justice League Watchtower. She paused before a door, pressing her hand to the biopad before it opened. "We could really use your help.”

You nodded, giving her a small smile, “It was no trouble, and my grandmother eventually acquiesced.”

Diana frowned, “Your grandmother wasn’t very happy, was she?”

You let out a sigh, your mind going to the only of your relatives still alive. Your grandmother was very sore when it came to men; not long after you were born, your mother left the Amazons to join the humans. You were not sure what had drawn her there, but rumor had it that she had acquired feelings for some male.

Most looked down at your mother and took pity on you, but you didn’t hate your mother for what she had done; you just wondered why.

It was that curiosity fueled by Diana’s plea for aid that brought you to the decision to leave your sisters and grandmother just for a while.

"You’re late.“

The words came out gruff, almost grumpy, and your attention shot over to the man covered in a grey jumpsuit and black cape.

"Batman?” you turned to Diana, looking for any sign of a correction or confirmation.

She nodded.

"I’m Superman,“ a more cheerful male stepped towards you, his hand outstretched.

You looked from his hand to his face before reluctantly taking it.

After shaking his hand, you looked to the three in the back who made no move to introduce themselves.

"That’s J'onn, Hawkgirl, and The Green Lantern,” Diana put a name to each of their faces.

You gave them a small grin, which none of them returned, before realizing something.

"Aren’t you missing–?“

You were cut off by the sound of the door behind you sliding open followed by a wind that ripped right through your hair.

"Sorry I’m late!”

You opened your eyes, pushing your locks from your face with your fingers.

"Holy Amazonian!"

The exclamation from the red-clad man before you made you frown.

One second he was there, and the next, he was inches away from your face, examining you closely, "Diana, you didn’t tell me you were bringing one of your sisters.”

Your friend let out a sigh, “Well, your reaction was one of the reasons why.”

You blinked, close to pushing him out of your personal space bubble, but he was no longer there. Instead, you felt a presence beside you and something on your shoulder.

"So, gorgeous, ever been in a Satellite before? I can give you a tour…“

"My name is not ‘gorgeous,’” you growled, despite the fact you could feel the heat rushing to your cheeks.

"Then what’s your name, Beautiful?“

"Y/N,” you answered, shrugging off the arm around your shoulders.

You were about to walk away when you felt his presence in front of you, “Well, don’t you want to know my name, Y/N?”

Yes.

"Not really. No.“

The group around you laughed. Even Batman had trouble keeping back a snicker.

The man feigned hurt, placing his gloved hand on his chest, "You wound me, Princess.”

"I  _am not_  a princess,“ you hissed, turning your back to him and making your way towards Diana.

Then he was in your way again, forcing you to stop in your tracks.

He flashed a smile at your scowl, and you looked over his shoulder at Diana, "Is he always this annoying?”

"Annoying?“ he gasped, his jaw dropping nearly to the floor.

He was so shocked that he didn’t even bother to stop you when you brushed passed him.

* * *

For some reason, your frigid reactions towards Barry’s advances just seemed to bring about more of his flirtatious behavior. He was insufferable, but you could not deny that you enjoyed his attention.

Of course, he would never know that.

"All I’m asking for, Y/N, is for one date.”

You looked over at the pleading hero, averting your attention from the investigation at hand to him for a moment.

"Will you stop asking me if I do agree to this date?“

"And go on it,” he added, his smile suddenly appearing with the glimmer of hope you had restored within him.

You considered it, looking over at Diana, who just grinned at you as if to say, “Just go out with the poor man.”

You let out a sigh, a small part of you feeling like you were unleashing a monster while the majority of you was telling you that it would be worth it in the end.

"I will allow one date,“ you emphasized your words by lifting your pointer finger.

"Woo-hoo!”

And just like that, he was off like a rocket, speeding around the room and filling it with the happiest of laughs.


End file.
